


Sweetheart, My Only One

by Sakuraiai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, References to Depression, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soulmates, Succubus, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Life is spiralling down hill for Castiel.He lost his job. Is behind on his rent. He has nothing to live for anymore.Worried for his only one, his mate, Castiel, Succubus Dean Winchester will do anything to get him to understand.





	Sweetheart, My Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObsessedAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/gifts).



> Blame my parabatai ObsessedAngel.  
> Based on [ this post. ](http://dreamychick.tumblr.com/post/173592176089/aimofdestiny-dateamonster-original-theory)

_Who the fuck made his angel cry?_

Dean Winchester's blood boiled with fury as he stood at the corner of the street, eyeing the gorgeous blue eyed hottie he called his neighbour. He had been watching one Castiel Novak ever since old blue eyes had moved next door to him in the apartment complex he owned.

Cas was currently coming out of an office block, looking rather dejected, his face was crestfallen, his eyes swimming with forced back tears.

Dean remembered the first time he had seen Cas; the gorgeous angel had stood outside his apartment building, looking so adorably lost. Dean had felt the zing course through him, one that made him pant with want, made him certain – no 100% sure that this gorgeous little hottie with those blue eyes and 'fuck me hair' was his and his alone. Dean had come to a straight as fuck lust filled liking to him.

He just had to make sure everyone knew not to mess with what was his. Because no one was going to harm his only one.

As a concubus, Dean was known to take from any ilk, man, woman, monster, whatever fed him. He had been a bit of a player, but he wasn't one to take and ditch, _nah_. He treated his meals with respect, before he fed from them, leaving them sated and just on the precipice of drained.

Man's gotta eat after all.

His brother had settled down -- like some kind of crazy person -- with the ...whatever Gabriel was next door, because hell, that short blonde douche bag he pretty much called his family now that Sammy had found his 'one' was not human.

It was safe to say the apartment complex they lived in housed all sorts of monsters and that meant that Castiel was not human -- at least Dean hoped he wasn't. It was hard to explain why there was blood spatters on the ground, followed by strands of red hair, or why there was a dog that looked more 'wolf-like' running around every full moon.

In fact, either Cas was aware of something amiss in the house, or he was one himself, or...what seemed more likely, Cas was downright adorably dense.

Which didn't help Dean any.

Ever since Cas had moved in next door, and Dean had had a nice, lungful of his delicious scent, burning it into his senses. He couldn't even think of bringing anyone who wasn't Cas to his home to feed from.

His heart -- and his stomach -- wanted Cas. And that was it.

The kicker...would Cas even understand just what the fuck Dean was, or why he was so intent on fucking him straight through to next year -- and forever if he could manage. Dean wasn't sure, not many people believed in monsters. And honestly, Cas was a saint, a little religious boy who went to church every Sunday, and hadn't ever had a lover over – oh, Dean had been watching.

But, Dean was sure Cas wouldn't want him. A saint and a demon, it was straight out of a porno.

Until opportunity struck gold.

He waited until Castiel was far enough away before he made his way into the building, curious and ready to battle whatever asshole had made _his Cas cry._

 

  
Castiel Novak was having a terrible few months.

He had been laid off from his job, his depression was getting so much worse and he was short on his rent that month. His landlord was a nice man, he had let Cas off many times, but he flirted and teased him to no end about it.

Though he was absolutely thrilled to have the attention of such a gorgeous man like Dean Winchester, he had to think realistically here. What in the world did someone as wonderful as Dean Winchester want with someone like him?

It had to be a prank, some kind of con, or karma screwing with him, like it had been for the rest of his life endeavours. Maybe Dean was part of the mafia, and he was going to use Cas as a sacrifice?

He walked back to his apartment after a crappy interview, _oh,_ it had been his latest and he knew he had done really badly. He had arrived late due to his car breaking down, made such a mess of his words, the nerves had gotten to him and he had been sweating profusely.

How could things get any worse?

Getting to his home, he noticed Sam outside, sweeping away at the pink petals that had fallen on the path leading to the apartment complex. Sam was married to one of the other residents in the property, as Cas had aptly found out. One Gabriel Winchester (or at least that’s what Cas thought, after all, they acted like a married couple, and there was that gold band around both of their ring fingers) if the cries of his name when they were in the throes of passion if that were anything to go by.

Cas lived two doors down, yet those two were…rather vocal when he passed their door. Always at each other like they were still in their honeymoon phase. It was sweet, if not completely envious. Cas would love to have someone to go home to, but he had to be realistic. That kind of likelihood wasn’t going to happen.

Well…he had Dean and his flirtations to look forward to.

“Hey Cas,” Sam said, waving at him. His smile fell when he saw Castiel looking so dejected. He dropped his broom and made his way over to Castiel, reaching out but not touching him – another thing Cas found to be odd, no one touched him here, not even a brush of shoulders. It was like there was a neon sign on Cas’s head that told everyone to steer clear. Do not touch!

Cas sighed; he could do with a hug right about now. But Sam wouldn’t ever give him something like that.

“H-have you been crying?” Sam asked.

“Bad day…” Castiel waved his hand, dismissing his questions, before making his way into the apartment. Just another thing for Cas to be depressed about. Not having a gorgeous lover or a love life in fact. What was the point of anything anymore?

He slowly, ever so slowly, made his way up to his apartment and closed the door with a solid thud behind him. He must have done something to tempt the gods of fate against his favour; they were ruining his life all the more.

…what _was_ the point of anything anymore?

 

 

A knock sounded on his door.

Castiel got up from his slump on the sofa, having tried to attempt doing something productive for the day, but honestly, lounging on the sofa was as good as any. Nothing seemed to make sense to him anymore, and after resigning himself to his depression, he didn’t care if he just wasted away here.

Maybe Dean would come in, see his lifeless corpse and figure that was why he had missed last month on his rent.

Pulling open the door, he saw the man of his dreams standing in front of him. Gosh, Dean was absolutely drop dead perfection, his hair was tousled as if he had run his fingers through them, his eyes were wide and filled with worry.

It was strange just how _drawn_ he felt to Dean.

“Hello Dean,” he said slowly, unsure of why he was here. Was he going to ask about the missed rent? Or maybe…maybe Dean was going to kick him out? “Ca-can I…help you?”

Dean met his eyes, and for a brief moment, he looked confused. But then, slowly, his expression turned to cheerful and he smiled.

Cas was struck down with just how amazing Dean looked, his eyes shone with happiness and it made Cas weak in the knees. “Depends on what you mean by _help,_ sweetheart,”

And there it was that flirtation, that teasing. It filled Castiel with _hope,_ and want for more. But Dean was just that kind of a person, he was an open and friendly character when it came to people he knew.

“I…uh…” Castiel paused, shrugging his shoulders. He stepped back and let Dean into his small home. It was sparsely decorated; Castiel hadn’t seen the need or the reason to decorate when he knew he’d be kicked out soon. He hadn’t paid the past two months’ rent because he had been so deep in debt. Dean had been letting him off, but hospitality could only go so far. He wished he had had the motivation to clean up a bit, but did it really matter? “I’m sorry; I don’t have the rent money just yet,”

Dean raised his arm up in a dismissive motion and brushed passed Castiel, stepping into his home. Castiel gasped when their skin came into contact. Though it was brief, barely there, Castiel had felt like lightning was coursing through his veins. He wanted more.

“You gonna come inside?” Dean asked, extended his hand out for Cas to take.

For a moment, Cas wondered just why Dean was here, and _why_ Dean was touching him. No one here touched him. In fact no one outside touched him either.

Starved for it, Castiel reached forward, holding onto that large hand, wishing he could curl up in Dean’s body and take more than just a handshake. He felt a tingle rush through him when their hands touch. It shocked him a little, enough to dry his throat and make his heart thud madly in his chest.

“If you’re not here about the rent,” Castiel asked, looking confused, his gaze not leaving their joined hands. Dean led him deeper into his own house, stopping in front of the sofa. _Why are you here?_ “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Nah, Cas, I’m fine.” He replied, taking a look around the apartment. “I’ll be outta your pretty face in a second,”

Cas’s cheeks turned pink at being called pretty, but he was too tired to do anything about it. His senses reeled at the amazing scent coming off the man, some kind of cologne probably, and he let himself take in as much to memory as he could. Dean was definitely here to kick him out. He was sure of it. He hadn’t paid, he didn’t have any money, and though he did not want to leave – he had nowhere else to go – he knew it was inevitable.

Another thing to come ruin his already horrible day. It hurt that this would most likely be the last time he saw Dean Winchester in the flesh.

“Please, sit, I insist,” Cas implored, gesturing to the space on the sofa.

Hell, he was trying to socialise, though he was nowhere near knowing _how_ to flirt or flirt back to the enigma that was Dean Winchester, he was at least trying. He knew he’d probably only make things worse. Like he always did.

“Wh—why are you here?” he asked, bravely. Or was it his stupidity that made him want this to be over with quickly, like a plaster being ripped off in one go.

“I came here for you, sweetheart,” Dean replied darkly.

Suddenly Castiel found himself frozen in his place, he didn’t know what kind of power the man before him had on him, but he felt like he couldn’t move. Petrified probably. All because of that one, gorgeous stare.

H…had Dean slipped him something? Wouldn’t that just be great…he was going to die here by a gorgeous man.

But no…he hadn’t had anything to eat or drink, and all Dean had done was walk into his house and sit down on his sofa. Maybe …maybe this was the moment Cas would die, slipping away into nothingness right before Dean’s very eyes. Dean moved then, as if not noticing Cas’s immobile state, or being the cause of it. He circled Cas, like a lion coming in for the kill.

Castiel tried to rationalise his sudden petrification. Muscle cramps? Or…or maybe it was something worse to ease his day into a complete and utter train wreck territory. He gasped when he felt a soft touch on his arm, looking down he saw Dean standing behind him, touching him. Oh, he was touching him. He felt another something lower on his leg, and he expected to see Dean’s other hand, but instead he saw an odd shaped _something,_ it was about the size of his palm and it an almost heart shape tip, attached to a long, slithering limb.

Oh crap, was that a tail?

He turned as far as he could and saw Dean’s face, he looked a little sharper, his eyes a darker green, his mouth had a defined pout and…oh god, were those fangs? And…wait horns? There were two horns protruding from his head, deep in his hair. He looked so otherworldly. But…for some reason Castiel found him all the more attractive than before.

“I gotta tell you something,” Dean said, his voice low and gruff as he spoke, more so than usual, his grip tightening on Cas’s shoulders. “I’m not exactly human,”

Despite the strange turn of events, Castiel was surprisingly unfazed by all of this. Sure, it was definitely shocking to see someone he had lived next door to for the past few months look like something more demonic, but Castiel didn’t feel any bone chilling terror he expected to feel when struck paralysed by a demon.

“I’m a concubus,” he explained, his voice like a purr. His grip loosening, as if he were waiting for Cas to turn and run. “Incubus and succubus in one,”

“Wha…” Castiel sucked in a breath, trying to wet his dried throat. “What does that mean?”

“Some demons feed off rage, hatred,” he paused; his mouth just a scant millimetre from Cas’s ear, Cas could feel his lips move as he spoke. “I feed off lust,”

 _L…lust_. Well, Cas had a bountiful amount when it came to Dean, there was no denying that.

“There’s something else I gotta say, sweetheart,” Dean whispered, sounding so seductive it made Castiel’s knees weak. “I haven’t had anyone since I met you,”

 _Aaaah_ …what did…what did that mean? Was Dean going to drain him dry? Was he going to die here?

“I want only you, Castiel. I wanna take from _only you_. I wanna give you the best time of your life,” Dean murmured, stepping away from Castiel, and the doorway. He was giving Castiel a chance to escape if he chose to. Too bad he didn’t.

There was a moment of silence, in which even Castiel had thought was going crazy. He could not have heard that right. Dean Winchester was a demon, a concubus, and he _wanted_ him and _only him?_

Cas must finally be succumbing to death that was it. If fact, he was sure that he was still on the sofa, crashed out and dying. Yes, that had to be it. There was _no way_ Dean was…that he was… saying that. This must be a figment of his imagination.

Yes, that made more sense. One last hurrah before he kicked the bucket.

“Well? Aren’t you gonna say anything?” Dean asked after a short spat of silence. He sounded so unsure about himself.

Castiel shrugged, feeling too out of it to care anymore. “Well, there are worse ways to go, I guess.”

Dean paused, uncertainty clear on his face. “Are…are you okay?”

“I don’t have anything to live for, anymore.” He stated honestly, this was probably like an angel of death or something, asking for his last rites, or whatever it was angels of death did. “My life has been a mess, I lost my job, I’m two months behind on rent, my latest job interview was a bust. And the man I love is a figment of my imagination and telling me he’s a… _concubus?”_ –he paused, his life was quite sad. “Yeah, so if I can die with Dean Winchester as my last thought, then that’s just a bonus,”

“You love me?” Dean asked his smile so wonderful on his face. But then his gorgeous face fell to a frown. “You…you want to die?”

“I’m not suicidal,” He cleared that right up, surprising himself with his cavalier attitude. “But I don’t really have anything to live for anymore,”

“I told you not to worry about the rent, sweetheart,” Dean frowned again, running a hand through his hair. “But I guess depression can do that to you,”

He hadn’t thought about all this being due to depression. But now that he thought about it, it made sense. Dean took his hand and moved him over to the sofa. Castiel’s legs collapsed under him and he flopped onto the sofa. Dean stood in front of him, tail whipping back and forth. He looked like a cat…or something.

“Don’t you _dare_ think about dying,” Dean almost bellowed, his voice was several octaves lower than usual. “You said love me, you belong to me. And I say you will _not_ think about dying,”

Castiel held his hands up, resigning himself to his fate. He still wasn’t sure this was a dream, or his unconscious state killing him. He watched as Dean dropped down to his knees at the edge of the sofa. Castiel scrambled onto the back of the sofa, unsure of what to do.

“You can say no, and we won’t talk about this ever again, but I just _gotta_ have you, can I?” Dean asked, his fingers crawling up over the sofa, inching closer and closer to Cas’s legs. He waited, pausing at his thighs, fingers running up and grasping at the material of his jeans.

The heat of his touch surprised Castiel. And seeing Dean like this, so eager and so wanting, it made his cock twitch with interest. He nodded, giving Dean all the consent he would need. Breath caught in his throat, he watched intently as Dean reached for the hem of his jeans, unbuttoning the button and pulling the zipper down, before slowly peeling it off.

Castiel’s cock pulsed with nervous excitement, filling up and hardening right before Dean’s watchful gaze. Oh god, he held a hand to his face, covering his reddened cheeks, but he couldn’t stop looking as Dean wrapped a hand around his shaft, dragging slowly up and down. Oh god, his touch felt like silk. It felt so good that Cas was sure he’d spend in those hands much quicker than he had initially anticipated.

Dean, as if having read his mind, pressed a finger to the tip of his cock, “Ah, ah, ah, can’t have you coming just yet, sweetheart, we’ve not even got to the good part yet,”

His tail arched over them before it slithered along Cas’s bare thigh, reaching up and wrapping around the base of his slickened cock. Dean then continued his ministrations, stroking faster and faster on his thick shaft. He revelled in the moans and groans of pleasure escaping Cas’s lips, loving the way his name came out in a gasp when he squeezed just right. He closed his eyes, revelling in the sounds and couldn’t help but want a taste. Reaching down slowly, he let Cas get used to the heat of his mouth, breathing hotly onto his twitching cock, before he engulfed the head of Cas’s cock into his mouth, murmuring blessings at the taste.

 _Oh yes_ …he was going to enjoy this.

Castiel felt waves of pleasure roll over his body at the pure ecstasy of being inside Dean’s mouth. And then Dean started to move, sucking harshly at his throbbing cock, the tail tightening at the base and preventing any form of release. He gasped in agony and pleasure, wanting more, but not wanting this to stop.

Dean looked up at him, and their gazes met. He chuckled slightly, the vibrations of his throat thrumming exquisitely into Cas’s cock. Oh god…he was going to cum.

Dean slowly withdrew his mouth from Cas’s cock, taking his time to slip to the head, taking one last harsh such on the tip before parting. He smacked his lips, savouring the taste. Gods that mouth was something else entirely.

“You okay?” Dean asked, Castiel couldn’t move, and he certainly couldn’t talk. He instead tried to portray everything he was feeling with his eyes, wishing and hoping that Dean understood that he wanted more, that he _needed_ Dean.

Dean seemed to understand, and then his mouth was back on his cock, tongue teasing as it wrapped around his head. The tight wet feeling made Cas sigh out loudly with relief. Dean smirked, sucking and slurping at his entire length.

Cas had never felt anything like this. It was so…wow. He couldn’t have imagined it, not even in his wildest dreams. He felt pure ecstasy as Dean’s tight, warm mouth descended even lower, until he was sheathed to the hilt. He wanted to cum, he _needed_ to cum. But that tail stopped him from reaching the peak of his orgasm.

Dean retreated once again, and Castiel groaned in frustration. He felt his body able to move now, maybe it was because he had never been paralysed in the first place, or maybe whatever hold Dean had on him was taken away because he was distracted. Whatever it was, he knew he could jump from the sofa now and flee for his life. Not that he ever would. Who would dare when he had someone as perfect as Dean Winchester tending to him?

“Come on Cas…I’m not gonna break,” Dean’s voice was harsh and throaty; he reached for Cas’s hands, placing them on his head, urging Cas to use him how he wanted.

Castiel complied then, grabbing at his horns. He saw Dean smirk and wrap those perfect lips around his dick again. Reflexively, Dean swallowed down his entire length, tapping on Cas’s thigh in a bout for him to start. Cas let out a breath; he had never felt something as amazing as Dean’s wet throat around his cock. With Dean’s consent, he started thrusting into that wet, hot heat, holding onto Dean’s horns with a tight grip. With the sounds coming out of Dean’s stuffed mouth, Cas knew Dean was enjoying this too.

Dean slid his tail from around Cas’s cock, giving him all the control he wanted. Cas was barely conscious of his actions as he thrust up into that perfect heat. When he was finally released from the right grip of his tail, he pushed all the way up until his cock was fully sheathed into that hot wet mouth. His orgasm shook his entire body, he immediately let go of Dean’s horns, knowing he was going to pull away. But Dean didn’t budge, he stayed there, sucking and swallowing his spend until there was nothing else left for him to give.

Still in that orgasmic bliss, Dean slowly pulled his mouth away from Castiel’s softening cock, looking up at him with a smile.

“How was that for round one?” he asked playfully, placing his hands on either side of Castiel’s legs and using his weight to vault up into his arms.

Castiel was too exhausted for words, but Dean took his satisfied panting as a yes. He reached up then, pressing a simple kiss to Cas’s open mouth, running his fingers through Cas’s sexy hair and dragging him forward. God, he was so pliant like this, so willing. He gasped Dean’s name and leaned forward, kissing him with everything he had.

Dean revelled in the kiss, tasting him, touching him, wanting him for much more than a mere blow job and a feed. Cas said he loved him too! And Dean was going to take everything he could get out of his only one.

“Shall we move on to the main course?” Dean asked eager to have more of Cas. “I want to eat you whole,”

Castiel whined weakly in consent, unsure if he could even do anything more, but wanting everything Dean wanted to give. He laid his body out for Dean to take, letting his lover to whatever it was he wanted.

Dean smiled, pressing a heated kiss to his lips once again, hearing the blissful murmur of his name escaping those pretty lips. He felt his cock twitch, slowly filling up, he knew he should be confused as to just how he had gotten up again so quickly, but he didn’t care, because Dean looked happy.

“It’s alright, the first time is always the most tiring for the both of us,” Dean explained, slipping off his own clothes. His tail wrapped around Cas’s cock, pumping it a few times. “We’ll get used to it when we do this more.”

  _More?_ Dean wanted this to happen again?

“I’m gonna ride you now,” he murmured.

“ _Yes…_ Dean _…anything,_ I’m yours, _”_ Castiel breathed out, feeling himself slipping into unconsciousness as Dean lowered onto his cock. He gasped at the tight, slick heat of Dean, wishing he had more strength to stay fully alert. After all, Dean was doing so much for him; he deserved something back in return.

Maybe the next time they did this? But looking into those eyes, he saw just how much Dean was enjoying this, he hadn’t even touched Dean, and yet he was more aroused than ever.

“You wanna know what having a concubus’s heart feels like?” Dean asked coyly. As the tip of his cock head slipped into Dean’s slick hole, Castiel was overwhelmed with pleasure. He slipped deeper and deeper into the exquisite oblivion that was Dean Winchester.

“…just…”

Dean gasped, slowly taking in inch by inch of Cas’s large cock. Cas’s head fell back, unable to take so much pleasure.

“…like…”

His teeth gritted as he slid all the way down to the base, it stretched him out. And Castiel felt much better than he ever thought possible. He could feel Dean caress his length, slick and wanting as he moved slowly.

“…this…”

Dean groaned, feeling nothing but ecstasy. And Castiel couldn’t help but think this was the perfect way to die as he fell into unconsciousness.

 

Castiel was awakened by the sound of his phone ringing. Instinctively, he grabbed it from his nightstand, answering with a groggy voice, eyes still closed to the world. “H-hello?”

“Is this Castiel Novak?” a familiar voice said from the other side of the phone.

“Yes,” Castiel replied, confused.

The woman let out a breath of relief, “I am so glad to have caught you, its Jody Mills, I wanted to talk to you about your interview today,”

Castiel’s eyes widened and he jolted awake. “Ms. Mills, yes, thank you for following up with me,”

He braced himself for the rejection speech he knew he was going to get. He closed his eyes again, wishing this wasn’t happening.

“No problem,” Jody replied. “You said you were available as soon as possible, can you come in on Monday?”

Castiel took a moment to understand what she was saying. She wanted to wait until Monday to reject him? “For a follow up interview?”

“To start the job,” Jody said, sounding amused. “You’ve got the job,”

Castiel’s eyes widened with shock. He was stunned beyond belief. After a moment of silence, he managed to stammer out a response. “Mo-Monday morning should be perfect, thank you so much!”

“No problem, I like you,” Jody replied. “We need people like you in our company,”

Castiel’s smile widened as he said his pleasantries on the phone. Clicking it off, he stared at the screen. He had thought the interview had gone terribly, but apparently he had impressed her enough for her to consider him for a job.

He had a job!

Finally this would mean his money problems would finally be over! He wanted to leap out of his bed and jump for joy, but he felt a thick warm steel band around his waist. Looking down he saw it was an arm.

Wait…

“Good for you, sweetheart,” Dean’s sleepy voice filled the room.

Suddenly everything came rushing back to him. His memories of last night, of thinking he was dying, of Dean coming in, telling him he was a concubus, telling Cas that he _loved him_! He hadn’t remembered much after…oh god, after coming out of his mind, but here he was, in his bedroom, feeling refreshed, with the gorgeous Dean Winchester in his bed.

Dean reached for him, laying him back down on the bed, pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of his lips. Castiel revelled in the taste of his lover… _boyfriend?_ And smiled.

Things were finally looking up!

**Author's Note:**

> This was dumb...sorry. I'll do better next time.


End file.
